


when you feel my heat, look into my eyes

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Lena, F/F, Flavored Lube, Love, Plugs, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, ending strap, guess that makes it kinky, more smut, so much love, talk dirty to me, who needs a sex shop when your gf invents toys, whole lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: *"Wow, that's insane," Kara smiles, blue eyes glistening as she curiously inspects the anal plug. "Can it do my taxes, too?"Lena snorts. "Not yet, but I'm working on the TurboTax setting. Advanced anal players only. It's for when you truly wanna get fucked."Kara's belly laugh is loud in the quiet apartment, and Lena's positively smug. It's not even a feat really, she can usually make Kara laugh by breathing in her direction, but there's something different about tonight. There's something about the way Kara's long fingers are wrapped around the silicone of the plug, something about how proud she looks every second that her eyes are on Lena. There's something that's making Lena want to stop being just friends, and graduate to at least fuck buddies."I can let you feel it," Lena says, without thinking about it. "The vibrations, I mean."OR,Lena makes sex toys, and Kara helps her test them out. #SmutFic





	when you feel my heat, look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi all, so this is smut. this is pure smut. there's no plot to this. there's two lines of build up and then smut.
> 
> im over on tumblr: [here](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me
> 
> thanks! xx

*

It's a wonder it hasn't happened sooner.

It's not like Lena hasn't thought about it. Kara's her drop dead gorgeous best friend, with curly blonde hair and big hands and sparkling eyes, and an endless supply of  _tight_ button downs and even tighter pants. And she can bake, and can sing, and gives the absolute best massages when Lena's having a shit day.

But the problem is that they're not just best friends, they're roommates. Which ups the ante a little, because life can be harsh and unfair and unexpected. Like they could have a bad breakup and it'd be particularly shitty, because they're both too poor to live on their own if they ever fuck this whole thing up or end up hating each other. So, logistically, it's probably not the best idea for them to be romantically involved. And Lena knows that, really, but it's just a little hard for her to accept it.

Especially when Kara is the perfect person and would probably be the perfect partner.

Especially when Kara does things like--actually flirt.

_Ugh_. Okay. 

So it's Saturday night, and they're both drunk because Lena just perfected the prototype of her eight-setting vibrating butt-plug. And she's been working on this for forever, so it's a big, big deal. And they're both pretty convinced this is it, like. This is their big break, the money-maker. Which means they're happier than normal, sitting on the living room floor chatting and smiling.

And Kara's curiously inspecting the plug prototype Lena just handed her, twisting it against her large, large palm, when she asks, "So how does it work?"

Which feels like an obvious set-up on the surface, but they've been friends for a while now and Lena's always been into making sex toys, so it's sort of a normal, par-for-the course conversation at this point. 

So, like she said--it's a wonder this hasn't happened sooner.

"It has eight preset settings," Lena explains, watching Kara carefully examine the base of the plug. "But if you sync it with your phone you can create your own, even change vibration type or increase intensity. And you can change time settings, too. Like, decide exactly what it does for hours, or just loop it."

"Wow, that's insane," Kara smiles, blue eyes glistening. "Can it do my taxes, too?"

Lena snorts. "Not yet, but I'm working on the TurboTax setting. Advanced anal play only, though. It's for when you truly wanna get fucked."

Kara's belly laugh is loud in the quiet apartment, and Lena's positively smug. It's not even a feat really, she can usually make Kara laugh by breathing in her direction, but there's something different about tonight. There's something about the way Kara's long fingers are wrapped around the silicone of the plug, something about how proud she looks every second that her eyes are on Lena. There's something that's making Lena want to stop being just friends, and graduate to at least fuck buddies.

"I can let you feel it," Lena says, without thinking about it.

Kara's still smiling, but she stares at Lena for a good five seconds before she asks, voice slow and smooth, "Feel what?"

"The vibrations, I mean." Lena can't figure out why her heart is in her throat or why it seems like Kara's looking at her lips. "I can let you feel the different settings."

"Oh, sure," Kara says, sitting up taller and stretching out her shirt over her deliciously broad shoulders. "Do you mean, like. Feel it in my hand, or feel it in my, er. Um?"

Lena nearly loses her shit. "Christ, Kara. I'm not just gonna bend you over and pop it in."

Kara looks shocked for a second, but then she starts giggling happily despite how red her cheeks are. "Sorry, guess I'll have to take your word for how it feels inside your butt."

Judging from how hot her cheeks feel, Lena's probably blushing herself. "I haven't actually, you know. I haven't really tested it out."

Kara looks confused. "Then how do you know how it feels? How do you know it's perfect."

Lena shrugs. "I can feel it in my hand, can't I?"

"I don't know about you, but things feel a lot different in my butt than they do inside my hand."

Which feels like an attack, really. Kara knows how hard Lena worked on this, and knows how sensitive Lena is about sharing her own technology since her shit childhood. So Kara should go back to being supportive and not a dick. Lena rolls her eyes. "Well I don't know, Kara. But I have an important meeting about it tomorrow and I said it's working, so what do you want me to do?"

There's a long minute that goes by of Kara switching between pulling on her lips and drumming on them, which is something she does when she's deep in thought.

Then, finally, it looks like she comes up with an idea.

"Well it's simple, really," she says, as easy as anything, looking straight in Lena's eyes. "I think it's paramount that we properly test this out. And preferably before tomorrow morning, since we don't want to deliver a faulty product."

Oh.

Lena tries to stay completely calm, tries to remember Kara is her _friend_ , tries not to think anything dirty, tries to push away the image of Kara helping her stretch around the plug, the image where her lips would definitely be glistening and puffy and  _red red red_ , since they'd probably kiss beforehand and Kara wouldn't be gentle about it, and fuck. Lena shakes her head, because she's obviously too drunk to function casually. Kara just stares at her with a slight smile, like she's waiting for something to sink in, then she adds, "Unless you're opposed to testing out your own product."

"No, I - um. It's--" Lena's heart is pounding. It's a joke, she knows it. They're just joking. But they never joke in a flirty way, and she doesn't really want it to end just yet, so she responds, "It's just that we'd need lube if we wanna do it properly. We're not barbarians, Kara."

Kara looks around for a second, then back to Lena. "I'm sure we could find some lying around."

"Yeah," Lena says. "I mean I have a ton of testers in my room since I'm trying to develop a good flavored one, and yeah. I mean there's probably loads more around here if we look for them. And there's a CVS on the corner, and--"

"Right," Kara jumps in, amusement in her eyes. "The flavored stuff is good. Lots of options with that one. So that solves our lube problem."

"Yeah." Lena swallows, watching Kara watch her. She's fully clothed, but for some reason it feels like Kara's seeing through her, like she has some sort of X-Ray vision. It's probably innocent, maybe, but Lena's got a thousand filthy things flying through her mind -- including, but not limited to Kara fucking her fingers into her, Kara's mouth really anywhere on her body, Kara fucking her in general. "Guess we can cross that off the list."

"Yep," Kara says slowly. "So what's next?"

"Well," Lena says. She's not actually going to continue this, is she? Well, fuck. She is, isn't she? She's so into Kara that she'd probably follow this conversation off the end of the earth. "I haven't, um. It's been a while. So, I'd probably need to be stretched first. For something that size."

It's probably too much of an honest answer, and Lena would usually panic about making things weird, but. Kara's pupils are getting bigger and she's breathing slow and deep and her knuckles are whitening, like she's griping the plug so tight she just might crack it. So Lena's more focused on the fact that it feels like there actually is  _sex_ in the air, than anything else. "So we start with fingers, then? Are fingers too big?"

_God_. Kara's not even saying this sexily, probably couldn't be sexy if she tried with how adorable she is, but Lena's--she's in love and a little turned on (a lot, at this point), and she's talking about sex with Kara and her fingers being inside Lena. Her fingers!

Lena's eyes drop down to Kara's hands and she can't help thinking about how big they are, can't help thinking about her long, long fingers. How they'd actually be a little much for stretching. But they wouldn't be too much, they'd be  _just enough_. Kara would probably need one hand just to hold Lena down while she pressed the other inside of her, _careful careful carefully_ , but still sure in what she's doing. Like the way she does everything else, like when she's sticking delicate garnishes on cupcakes with all the confidence in the world that she won't break them. Kara would push Lena right to the edge, but she'd never break her, and.  _Christ_ , that's almost too much for her brain to handle.

Lena looks back up. "Your fingers are just the right size to stretch me."

"Oh." Kara's breath stutters at that. "My? Like, for? Oh--" She blinks ten times once it catches on, like she's actually imagining that, imagining her own fingers inside of Lena. And then something shifts between them, like they're both just now realizing this can be more than a joke or a weird thing they're doing, like they're both actually willing to fuck right now, and. Then things happen in quick speed--Kara moves forward fast and pulls Lena clear into her lap. So now Lena's back is pressed against Kara's chest and Kara's arms are around her and Kara's lips are pressed against Lena's ear, and Lena's breathing like she's twenty-four miles into a marathon. "So, we'll start with my fingers then?"

"Yeah," Lena answers, and has to force herself to take a deep, deep breath to refocus. "Have to um, lube first. A lot. Need a lot for this. Fuck, just spread it on." Shit she's babbling, and nothing good is coming from it. "Need to get your fingers nice and slick."

"I could just put them in your mouth," Kara says, and Lena would probably react more to hearing that, if she weren't distracted by the fact that Kara set the plug down and she's undoing the button on Lena's jeans, by the fact that Kara's sliding her hand in Lena's underwear and the next thing she whispers is, "So they're extra wet."

Then Lena can feel every fiber of Kara freeze, like she got her hand in her pants and now she's not sure if she should be there. So Lena shifts her hips up, rubbing frustratedly against Kara's hand until she gets the hint. "Yeah, want that. Want your fingers."

Kara presses against her clit, and sounds entirely too cute for what her hand's doing when she asks, "In your mouth?"

Right. Fuck. They're doing this talking thing that Lena can't quite comprehend, but it seems neither one of them really want to stop. Besides, Lena would love having Kara's fingers in her mouth and, like. Just thinking about Kara's massive hands, and how it'd be a lot trying to take her fingers past the second knuckle. How it'd be  _hot hot hot_ , and so messy and sloppy and Lena could just close her eyes and get lost in it, hollow her cheeks around Kara's fingers, and.

Yeah.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I could just--" Kara shifts and turns Lena so it's more of her shoulder pressed to Kara's chest. So Lena's looking in Kara's eyes now, and can see just how flushed Kara is. But, most importantly, so Kara has a good angle to actually slide her fingers inside Lena, not just one, but two. And it's not like it really matters, because Lena can feel how fucking wet she is and honestly, Kara could go for three (maybe not really, maybe she's getting ahead of herself. But, honestly, the thought of Kara fucking her mouth with her fingers is destroying her mind into incoherency, so). "I could get them wet, so wet, so they're dripping when you put them inside me."

Kara makes a small noise like she's breaking, and it honestly matches the way Lena feels inside. "Is it gonna hurt? When I put them in?"

"Not if you go slow," Lena says, squeezing around Kara's fingers, lifting her hips slightly and pressing them back down so she can feel like she's riding them. She can feel Kara's heart beating against her, rhythm in sync with how Lena's is thudding against her own chest. "Just do it nice and easy." 

Kara whines a little like it pains her to think about that, and actually sucks her lip clear into her mouth to nibble on it. Then she circles her fingers inside Lena, pops her lip out of her mouth, and leans in to kiss her. The kiss is hard right off the bat, like there's no room left for soft and tender with what's happening between them. Lena keeps grabbing at Kara's shirt, her arms, anything she can touch really since she just wants to feel Kara, all of her.

Lena's normally a sweet lady, really. So she deserves to be kissed this hard, preferably by Kara at least three times a day. She deserves the way Kara's rocking her fingers inside of her and sighing into her mouth and holding Lena tight like she just might fly away if she let go. She deserves every second of this and to hell with whatever thought ever manifested in her head to tell her she didn't.

"We can, crap," Kara whispers, trying to speak, but also trying to suck Lena's lip in the process. Lena's lip is absolutely winning out and it makes her heart swell. When Kara finally pulls away for a second, her voice is dangerously breathy, and dangerously high. "Need to get my fingers in you, stretch you for the plug."

Heat's curling faster and faster inside Lena. It's like she's feeling so much right now,  _too much_ , has her head swirling. And it really doesn't help that she can  _hear_ how wet she is every time she grinds against Kara's fingers, every time Kara slides her fingers in and out of her. Especially when she pulls them out slow and shoves them in fast, right as she bites down hard on Lena's bottom lip. Lena's - she's going to lose herself if she doesn't keep talking at this point, her only outlet for not spiraling into infinity. "Yeah, you can. Just put them in. And then when I'm stretched you could, like..."

"Put the plug in?" Kara finishes, when Lena bites off and just presses her forehead against Kara's cheek, closing her eyes because she's so turned on her visions blurry around the edges. "It's bigger than my fingers, so it'll. It's probably gonna sting a bit."

"Yeah, but just imagine it in me, the plug, like." Fuck. Lena's not just imagining things in her own head now, she's saying them out loud. But she can't stop herself, mind too muddled to filter anything coming out of her mouth. She's not even sure where she's headed anymore, so turned on she's lightheaded with it. "Just imagine, like. The hilt of it sticking out while I. If I just poked my ass up. And I could just. You could. Bet you could spank me a little, just like that." 

There's a tense moment after she says it, where they both freeze and it's like time stands still -- Lena not quite sure that's where they were headed or if it was okay to say, and Kara's face entirely unreadable. After a few seconds her mind starts catastrophizing  _fuck shit damn I messed this up_ , and she's just about to apologize and suggest they maybe go their separate ways, when her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth. Because Kara sighs out real strained-like and starts nodding, fingers curling inside Lena. "Yeah, I could - yeah. I'd like that."

Fuck.

Lena can't take this anymore, or well, not  _just this_. She wants  _that_. They need to be doing that. She moans a little, pressing her nose against Kara's cheek, mouthing at her jaw, and then she just says it -- "I want it, want that. Want you to stretch me and plug me."

Kara's arm tightens around her waist, and she stills a bit. "I haven't ever like, actually done that for the record. I was just. I was going along, but. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's just like we said," Lena breathes. "We just. Just go slow."

Kara pulls away and presses a small kiss to Lena's lips, and Lena can _feel_ how much she cares in just that quick second. "You sure? We don't have -- well, I. I'm pretty good at other stuff, and I know I wouldn't hurt you if we--"

"You won't hurt me, promise. We'll be careful." Fuck. The fact that they're talking, they're just casually talking, and she's wrapped around two of Kara's fingers is so much. She doesn't even feel like this is real. "Just want you everywhere."

"Okay," Kara says.

"Crap," Kara says. "Alright, yeah. Okay. We should do it." 

And, okay.

Let's slow things down.

Things are going really fast, so this feels like a good point to take a breather. Lena could really use a breather right now; in fact, she could really use a lot of things, to be honest. She's never been so turned on she got light-headed. She's never stopped a girl from fingering her  _before_ she came.

She's never done any of this, and it's all happening with Kara, of all people.

She's jittery and happy and excited and her skin is hot, and she's on top of the moon just riding out the headrush she gets every ten seconds now. And that's pretty much how things go for the next seventeen minutes -- when Kara gets the lube, when Kara gets her naked and on her back with her legs spread, when Kara actually puts her fingers in Lena's mouth (and Lena sucks them while they're already lubed, so it gets all over her face, and it's way messier and way sloppier than she imagined.

Especially when Kara pulls them out and rubs them all over her lips and cheeks, and slides them back into Lena's mouth again. It's fantastic, it's wonderful, amazing, great, beautiful experience). And especially, especially when Kara finally slides a finger inside of her and she feels herself stretch, stretch so much it burns, but in a good way.

So that's where they are now. Lena's grinding down on Kara's finger, holding her knees to her chest, while Kara draws slow, slow circles over her clit and keeps whispering sweet little encouragers, like, "You're doing so good. Look so good like this, doing great. You're great. I love you."

Lena loves her too, but she doesn't say it, since her head's somewhere on Mars right now. Probably with the dead Rover. Probably trying to recharge her batteries or something. Anyway.

Kara pulls out slowly, reapplies the lube, then she dribbles it over Lena's clit and rubs firm, firm circles as she adds a second finger. Lena nearly kicks her leg out, but she grips them harder instead, fingers digging into her skin as Kara works her fingers slow. So tight they can barely move. They're just perfect, Kara's fingers, better than Lena could have imagined -- thick and nimble, and fluttery (fucking adjectives, think of the good ones, her fingers). Anyway, she keeps pushing in in in, filling Lena up. And Lena feels so oversensitive, that the stretch just feels... glorious, like she keeps grinding down and taking in more and she doesn't have to wait for it to just feel  _good_.

She feels so scattered it's dizzying, keeps switching between moaning and gasping, keeps blinking like it'll clear her head. But it doesn't, it really doesn't, especially when Kara pulls her fingers out so fucking extra suddenly and nudges her to turn over.

Lena does it immediately, scrambles onto her stomach and shoves her elbows in the carpet. Then she arches her back to get her ass in the air and mouths wetly at her fingers beneath her. She feels so exposed, but it's only making her hotter, making her wetter, somehow, despite how impossibly wet she already is.

And then it happens.

They talked about it, and. Kara's so nervous she might mess up, that she's been perfect with following instructions. So, the thing is, Lena should definitely expect it. But she kind of gets lost in the thought of Kara kneeling behind her exposed ass, of Kara trailing her fingers over her spine and pinching her cheeks, of Kara fucking two fingers into her ass and grabbing it at the same time.

So she nearly breaks when she feels the sting of the slap against her cheek.

The first one is kind of hesitant, feels like Kara's just testing the water. But it's still such a shock, a stark contrast, that Lena presses forward, moaning and drooling over her knuckles, and begging for more incoherently -  _please yeah yeah okay._ Like despite how her body's shivering, how her breath is catching, she's leaning into it, craving it. So Kara does it again, and then she does it again and again and again, a little harder and in faster succession each time. And a few minutes later she's worked up a good rhythm of twisting her fingers inside of Lena and spanking her. And at some point Lena adjusts to it, flits out enough that the sting from the slaps don't bother her as much as the sound and consistency is giving her comfort.

They're something she can hold on to, count in her head, help take her mind off the stretch and the pain and the uncontrollable heat coursing through her. She's so turned on at this point, she doesn't know if it's pleasurable or a problem, but she's too hazy to make sense of it either way. 

Just when she's out of it enough to float away, she feels Kara's fingers pull out of her. Then she feels her mouth on her ass, sucking a harsh bruise against her skin on one cheek and gingerly rubbing the other with her hand. Then she switches sides and does the same thing.

_And then_.

Fuck, Lena aches just thinking about it, because Kara spreads her cheeks apart and sticks her face between them, and just. Hovers her mouth over her hole and breathes wetly for a moment. 

Once Lena's body is so jittery she might collapse, Kara licks out. At first it's just teasing, short flicks that make Lena jump every time she connects with the skin. But then Kara goes for it, licks wet and sloppy over Lena's hole and fully commits herself to rimming her. It's fascinating, the whole thing, how hard Lena's shaking trying to keep up, how she's arching her back at almost a painful angle just so she can get her ass higher. Like she's begging for more more more, and Kara's so caught up in it, that she's giving it to her -- rims Lena within an inch of her life -- so by the time she's got the lube spread on the plug, she slips it right in with a _pop!_

(Not really, it just slides in soundlessly, since Lena's pretty sure Kara went through like three bottles of lube just to be safe.)

Shit. All of that was just to get to  _this_. Lena feels so spent she can't move, and she hasn't even come yet. She's so sweaty and gross and tired and heavy and she _hasn't even come yet_. Christ.

"Shall we?" Kara asks, rubbing her hands over Lena's damp skin so softly it's almost annoying. Lena just sinks into the floor and nods her head against the carpet. "Awesome, um. I'll go mouthwash and get you some cold water, and then you can recoup and show me how to use the app?"

"Yeah, sure," Lena says, voice like she smokes twelve packs a day. "Sounds good."

So she nurses her water for five minutes, and points out the functions of the app (it's super intuitive, one of its best qualities) and she'd think she'd be less turned on now that the air is hitting her, but she's not. She's still got the plug inside her, giving her friction every time she moves, and now that her head is clear she can actually see Kara -- just how blown her pupils are and how puffy her lips are and how her eyes are so glassy Lena could swear she was crying.

And they're both a fucking mess, really.

"You want - once it's on, should I - um, is there anything you want me to do?"

Lena shakes her head. "No, I think, um. I should cool off, but I could for you. Could be fun?"

"Yeah," Kara says, exhaling like it's a huge relief. "I'm so, crap I'm so turned on my pants are sticking to my thigh."

"Shit," Lena laughs. "Why are you still clothed? Take them off, let's see you naked."

Kara snorts, adorably. "You've see me naked  _before_."

"Yeah but it's usually while you're yelling and shielding yourself with a shampoo bottle, not while you're offering yourself up to me."

"For the record," Kara says, shuffling out of her pants. "Just on the off chance this isn't a one-off thing - I'm always offering myself up to you. Crap, Lena. I give you  _massages_. That's like a couples thing."

Fuck. Lena leans in and kisses her. And then kisses her again. And then climbs in her lap and kisses her for a solid five minutes, before she pulls back and says, "I love you too, by the way. Now let me eat you out while I test out the plug?"

Kara's smile gushes out of her, and Christ, this is the same woman that just spanked her. "Yeah, okay. I'll um. I'll sit on the couch so you can keep your back straight? It looked like, like maybe it needs a rest."

"Yeah, that'd be good," Lena says.

So Kara climbs on the couch and spreads her legs, fiddling with her phone. Then Lena kneels in front of her and can already smell how turned on Kara is, before she even gets  _close_ close. 

She's just about to comment on that, when she feels the plug vibrate inside her and her hips snap forward like they're trying to pole vault. It's - wow, fuck, okay. It's everything. She's sure it's on the lowest setting or whatever, but the way it feels is. It's already better than she imagined.

It's hard for her to describe, but.

So, okay, Lena has a vibrator. She's had it a while, uses it on occasion, didn't actually invent it. But she has it.

And it's sort of the only thing she can compare this to.

On a good day, when she has charged batteries and her vibe's in a general good mood, it feels a bit buzzy. It's like - it shakes and stimulates, but it's not. Fuck, Lena bites down on her lip and smashes her face against how wet Kara is. It's not  _this_ , this plug doesn't feel buzzy at all. It feels deep and rumbly and each vibration is echoing through Lena's body, reverberating through her insides and fucking up her mental space. This plug is on setting one and Lena's head is already too fuzzy to remember what her middle name is. This plug has Lena Karen? Luthor's entire creative brain jammed inside with state of the art technology, and  _jesus fuck_. Nothing's ever made Lena's toes curl in less than a minute other than ice cream.

But she is absolutely squeezing them together right now.

So this plug is basically the fucking equivalent of literal ice cream. 

Not even like, vanilla ice cream (basic shit), but like Rocky Road or Strawberry Cheesecake or like Chorizo Caramel Swirl, or fuck. No it's, definitely something like Mint Leaves with Sea Urchin and Meringue or Bourbon Brown Butter mixed with New York Super Fudge Chunk.

Why the fuck is she thinking about ice cream flavors when her insides are pulsing? Christ, she's losing her  _mind._  

It takes her a minute, but she starts to get into a groove, starts to relax into it -- and then unexpectedly it feels like it's moving up a setting, like it's intensifying a notch, and it shakes her soul so hard that she remembers she needs to email the Super about their leaking sink. (Why does she never actually fix the problem, these patches aren't working,  _ugh_.) Anyway, it's probably only been like three minutes max, but. Fuck, she really needs to hear Kara's voice above anything else right now, or she just might actually, legitimately mentally rocket into space and never come back down.

But the first thing she sees when she looks up is Kara answering Alex's call on her cell phone. Lena literal actual physically bites the shit out of Kara's thigh because, swear to  _god_ , words were about to roll off her tongue -- something to the tune of  _feels so good, Kara, swear I could come just like this_. But with way more stuttering, probably.

Instead she mouths,  _what the fuck?_ and Kara furrows her brows and humps her hips as she says, "Hey Alex, how's it going? Lena's here. You're on speaker."

"I'm good. Hey, Lena," Alex says.

"Hey Alex," Lena says biting Kara's thigh and rolling her eyes off the planet, and then smiling afterwards and licking over Kara's clit.

Kara gasps sharply, and Lena tries not to laugh.

"So guess what?" Kara says, pressing Lena's fringe off her forehead. "Lena perfected the plug. We're gonna make it big time, I know it. I'm so proud."

Proud. Lena doesn't know if it's just the word or the way Kara says it, but her mind latches on to it. She wants to make Kara proud, wants to make her proud everyday. She closes her eyes and sucks in Kara's clit, swirling her tongue over it in alternating circles, and she can hear Kara's breath hitching. 

"Oh, good. Thought you might give up and be a cop like me," Alex laughs.

Lena lifts her head and tries to laugh with her, but it's weird -- too breathy, too moany. "No way, can't have everyone I love risking their lives for peoples' safety," Kara says.

The plug intensifies again, and Lena leans forward reflexively, licking against Kara just to mitigate some of the stimulation.

"I'm proud too," Alex says, laughing at Kara's comment. "Good job, Lena."

"Oh yeah," Lena breathes, and then catches herself. Fuck, she's flitting in and out, and she's pretty sure Kara just upped the setting again. "I'm like, I'm okay."

"Yeah, you're doing great."

Lena blinks, a bit dazed, but trying to focus. "Yeah, shit. Um."

"What?" Alex snorts.

Fuck, Lena's too flushed, too out of it to panic. This -- Christ, she's pretty sure she's a few seconds away from maybe just disintegrating. Everything is happening so fast. She doesn't know how many settings she went up, but she knows she went from happy and humming to her brainstem vibrating in like sixty seconds. "Um."

"Gotta go," Kara says quickly, and then hangs the phone up. "Sorry," she says afterwards. "If I miss our night calls, she'll put out an Amber Alert, I swear."

"Fuck you," Lena says, but it's too much to laugh. Too much movement. If she moves it makes it stronger. "This is. Like, it's. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Kara asks. "We can wash it off, and I'll try it next. Then we can be bum buddies."

"You're so weird," Lena says, smashing her face against Kara's thigh. "Sorry, I can't focus to like. I wanna, but I can't."

"I don't even know what that means," Kara laughs. "You want to turn it off?"

"Fuck," Lena says, laughing again, but it's  _too much_. "Yeah, I'm probably not. Shit. I'm like, not the market. Fuck it's. My ass is gonna blow off."

"You're only on fifth setting, we can test them all, then take it out?" Kara is  _giggling_. "You're so red right now, babe. This is too good. I want to take pictures."

"No, not at all, stop. Stop make me laugh."

"Stop make? Is this english?"

" _Kara_ ," Lena yelps, and Kara giggles some more and presses something on her phone and the plug stops. Lena's just about to let herself breathe, when it rocks out two thick, thick - _holy fucking shit she is rattling -_ bursts, and her chest clenches so fast it feels like the air has been punched out of her.

"Shit," Kara says quickly, pressing her phone screen again. "Just wanted to see what eighth setting does. Oh god, don't die. I just got you."

Lena bites at Kara's thigh, smudging away actual tears. "You're such a turd."

"I'm sorry," Kara says, but she's still giggling. She's not sorry at all, Lena knows it. She drops to the floor so she can pull Lena into her arms. "Hey, it's okay. We tested it out, didn't we?"

"I'm dying. I think - I'm barely alive, and I haven't even come yet," Lena whines, resting her head against Kara. "I keep thinking I'm like, and then. I just. I need to come or I'll actually die. It's life or death now."

"I can definitely make you come. I can do that," Kara says.

"I'm never having drunk butt sex with you again," Lena mumbles into her shoulder. "You're terrible."

"I'm  _sorry_. I can get one of your thirty million straps and make it up to you."

Lena frowns just thinking about how overstimulated she already is. "No, I don't want anything else inside of me. Just put your head between my legs, please."

Kara kisses her cheek until Lena turns and she can kiss her mouth. "You know, I said that all along. We didn't  _have_ to try the plug."

"That's the whole reason this started," Lena says, but she can't be upset anymore, because Kara's lips. "Doesn't matter. It's perfect, we figured it out."

"How'd it feel?" Kara asks, pressing Lena down on her back on the floor. "I mean, other than overwhelming."

Lena settles into the carpet, shakes out her shoulders a bit. "It felt good, like the vibration was solid. It's intense, but it's great if that's what you're going for. Also, I mean, the lower settings weren't really that bad."

"Yeah, you seemed fine until you died. Maybe it should come with a black box warning."

"Shut up," Lena laughs. "It was at your hands. You killed me."

Kara hums for a second, smiling to herself as she spreads Lena's legs and settles carefully between her thighs. Then she runs her hands up Lena's torso, flicking at her nipples, until she's at Lena's mouth and can pinch her lip from beneath her teeth. She leans in and kisses her for a minute, before she shuffles back and settles with her face between her legs. "This has been fun," Kara chimes. "I think we're good together."

"Marginally enjoyable at best."

Kara snorts. "That's because you haven't come yet. And I've decided you're grumpy when you haven't. Me, on the other hand, I got totally blue-balled and I'm doing fine."

"Blue balled is better than butt blasted," Lena says, and then Kara actually laughs into her vag.

She really is good at other things, Lena finds out. She eats Lena out like a champ, so it's only five minutes at most before Lena finally, finally comes. And it's the most intense orgasm she's ever felt. Like, if anything the butt plug was worth  _this_ \- she comes mostly with a headrush, of course, but it's so drawn out that it actually makes her feel  _weak_. She's trembling and her thighs are clenching and her hands are gripping one in Kara's hair and the other in the carpet, and her body's basically Eminem in _Lose Yourself_ \- palms sweaty, knees weak, arms spaghetti? Fuck, it's so good, even Kara's moaning. And hearing Kara moan makes her jittery all over again, and she fucking has a  _back-to-back_ orgasm, legit rides it out scared she'll have another. So once it seems it's settling, she pushes Kara's head away fast and curls in on herself.

The problem with having a super hot girlfriend, Lena's quickly realizing, is always feeling the need to touch them, always feeling like her skin is on fire. So when Kara asks, "Mind if I put a strap on you and just ride you 'til I'm done?" heat pulses through Lena like she can actually go another round.

But she pushes the feeling away and just nods. "Please, yeah. Don't mind at all."

Kara prances back five minutes later with an orange dildo and a leather strap harness and beams down at Lena when she says, "Wanna be on top." And then Lena opens her mouth, but Kara cuts her off before she speaks - "And if you make an America's Next Top Model joke, I'll tickle you."

"Fuck," Lena laughs. "It's so tempting, but I don't wanna be tickled."

"Stop being difficult and let me ride you," Kara says, kneeling beside her. "I'm already offering to do all the work."

"I could fuck you, if you want," Lena says. "I can get it up for you, babe, don't worry. Don't need viagra yet."

"Shut up," Kara swats at her, laughing. She attaches the dildo to the harness and then helps slide it onto Lena and lubes it up, and fuck. Then she climbs on top of Lena and slides the strap inside of her, slides down slowly, so slowly until she's flush against Lena's hips, and then she starts to move her own. "Can't wait until we're rich and all our straps are encased in diamonds."

"That's literally the worst idea," Lena says, gripping hot and firm at Kara's thighs and fucking up into her, matching her rhythm. "This is why I make the toys, you just enjoy them."

"Yeah, but, crap," Kara moans, throwing her head back. "We could be like Ariana Grande, I want it I got it. Don't gotta use it."

"I'm putting you on an allowance immediately."

"It'll probably be more than what I make now," Kara says, leaning forward and putting her hands on Lena's shoulder to hold herself up, circling her hips and biting her bruised, puffy, swollen red lips. "Gonna be on Real Housewives of National City. Happiness is the same price as Red Bottoms."

With each thrust up, Lena's reminded of the plug still inside of her, reminded of how sensitive she is, but there's nothing in the world that'll make her stop fucking Kara. "You better win all the reunion episode fights. Can't have you losing on TV for everyone to see."

"Fuck," Kara sighs. "Could you like, touch me? With your hand."

"Yeah, of course," Lena says, taking one hand off Kara's thigh to rub her clit while she rides Lena.

Kara tenses immediately, mumbling a mash of words Lena doesn't understand and slumping forward. Her movements become a little more erratic, harder for Lena to keep up with, so Lena just stops entirely, focuses on her thumb against Kara's clit. And then it doesn't take long for Kara to come after that, gripping her fingers into Lena's shoulders, with her mouth hanging open, and her body still jerking like it wants to keep going even though it's  _done_. It's obvious she's just as spent as Lena, ragged breaths as she lazily drags her hips to ride out what's left of her orgasm. After a minute she relaxes and collapses against Lena, and everything just feels so... heavy.

Kara lifts up and kisses where she dug into Lena's shoulders, and then she kisses her ear and her neck and finally kisses her mouth, soft, sweet, more caring than Lena's ever been kissed before. And then she slides off the strap and nuzzles up next to Lena, fingers carefully dragging through Lena's hair, rubbing her scalp and sorting out the tangles.

"We should talk about this," Kara finally says, once Lena feels like she's dozing off. "Like a serious talk?"

"Pretty sure I'd agree to anything you say right now, so after we sleep?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Kara says, turning and pressing her face into Lena's neck. "We should get you cleaned up. Get the plug out of you, definitely. Get  _that_ cleaned up for your thing tomor--"

"Fuck," Lena cuts her off, belly shaking as she giggles. "Forgot it's the only prototype."

"At least we know this particular one works," Kara says, and then they both end up laughing together.

Eventually, Kara pulls her up and walks her to the room, helps her take a shower and then wraps her in two blankets once they're in bed and strokes her hair until she falls asleep. And Lena can't help thinking she was right all along.

Kara is perfect in every way, and Lena never wants to let her go.


End file.
